


When The World Burns

by Kadan_Adaar



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dragon Age II Spoilers, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pining, Post-Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadan_Adaar/pseuds/Kadan_Adaar
Summary: It was a strange sight to behold, an elf clad in dark armor, face and arms bearing the dark red markings that had only been described on one elf, ever, and even then, the markings are foreign to most. When he walked into the camp demanding to speak to the Inquisitor, by name, it was an even stranger sight. Nobody was expecting to have someone like Lupus join their cause.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Hawke & Dragon Age II Companions
Kudos: 1





	When The World Burns

Soft footsteps fell against the snow underneath his feet, and the soft crunching of the snow compacting was constantly distracting the elf, who's red eyes would occasionally drift down to stare at the light powder brushing against dark armor. 

Breathing in the crisp air, he can't help but let a slight smile tug at his lips as he rests for a moment, leaning against a stick he had grabbed, grateful he let himself indulge in at least one instinctual thing.

Lupus glances towards the castle that the inquisitor had managed to find, marveling at the fact that they indeed managed to find something so beautiful, yet somehow forgotten by the world. Deciding his break had gone on long enough, the elf quickly pushes himself off of the stick he'd been leaning on, the tips of his sharpened gauntlet fingers lightly digging into the wood. 

There's a soft hum as he travels up the side of the mountain, occasionally brushing his fingers along the local flora, and it came as no surprise to him that night was very quickly approaching. So, he began making a makeshift camp for himself.

Leaning back against the boulder he'd set up camp beside, he wills his markings to a just barely there glow, letting the warmth of the markings pulse through his veins, and eventually course its way over his skin. He closes his eyes, ignoring the gnawing of his stomach as he leans his head back, arm draped over his side as he begins to fall asleep.

The familiar sound of crunching snow is what wakes Lupus up, his markings immediately darkening, and he shivers slightly at the cold air that bites at his skin. His eyes quickly adjust to the dark that settles around him, and he sees a few of the inquisition scouts walking around. There's a slight panic that rises up the back of his neck, causing the hairs on his skin to raise thanks to the newly formed goosebumps.

Slowly rising, he pulls out a dagger, ready to strike if these two were to try and attack him, or detain him. When he takes a few steps, he freezes, watching as the scouts quickly turn to stare at him.There's a soft hiss of a curse underneath his breath, and he stands taller, getting ready to attack.

Out of nowhere, there's the crash of a pommel on the back of his head, and he releases a choked back noise, eyes rolling back as he immediately falls, being knocked out near instantly. When he wakes up for yet the second time, he glances around to....a dungeon. Lupus tries to move his hands, only to find he'd been tied up.

Scowling slightly, the elf begins to struggle, keeping quiet so as not to attract his captors gaze. Lupus flinches when the door to his prison is quickly pushed open, and three people walk in. A dwarf, blonde hair, and his chest exposed. Lupus sneers slightly, almost immediately looking at the black haired human, who looks like she's possibly in charge here. The chestplate she wears holds the insignia of the Inquisition on it, and she looks almost disgusted by the elf.

Lupus then looks to the final person, and he spots pride. The final person is standing tall, hands clasped behind his back as he walks forward, looking to the dwarf. Lupus rolls his eyes, words muffled by the cloth over his mouth. The dwarf walks forward, and Lupus moves forward, glaring at the dwarf. "Easy there, Roses. No need to be hostile." The dwarfs hands go up, and Lupus sneers once again.

The black haired human walks forward and gestures towards him, looking to the blonde. "What is he doing still here, Cullen? He should be dead, or being interrogated by Leliana!" Her voice is angry, and the blonde, presumably Cullen, walks forward. "Solas wanted to study him, and Varric doesn't-" The black haired woman waves a hand, as if shooing off the rest of the sentence. "Yes, yes. All the same, doesn't want him corrupting others." She turns to Varric. "Should we take his armor, so that Solas can study him?" 

The dwarf sighs softly, walking around Lupus before he shakes his head slightly. "We don't know what the armor is made of, but it seems to be containing the corruption. We take the armor off, and suddenly we risk having his skin sing to us." The woman doesn't look pleased, and she glares at Lupus, before turning, and walking out. Cullen stares at Lupus, as does Varric. Lupus glares at the both of them, and they look at each other, shrug just barely, before they walk out, following Cassandra no doubt.


End file.
